


Lipstick

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma Petite has a crush on Eve. That's it. That's the fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before Episode 6 aired, so I had to guess at Ma Petite's intelligence, English competence, and personality traits. After watching Episode 6, I now see that I was way off the mark. But whatever her mental faculties, I could see her having at least a platonic, "school girl" crush on Eve (Erika Ervin _is_ a tall glass of gorgeous, after all).

"That shade of lipstick is all wrong for your complexion," says Ma Petite, shaking her head. Amazon Eve pulls her eyes away from her reflection in the vanity mirror to shoot her friend a quizzical glance.

"Who died and made you head of the makeup department?" asks Eve. "I've been wearing the same shade of lipstick for five years, and not a single gentleman has complained." There's a slight note of smugness in her voice.

"You see, that's the problem," says Ma Petite. "You wear the right color for wooing gentle _men_. Plural. But you're not wearing the right shade to keep a gentle _man_." She lowers her voice slightly. "Singular."

Eve's expression falls. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Petite," she says. "I doubt that changing my makeup will make me seem like a more desirable wife. I mean…" Her eyes start to tear up. "…look at me."

Ma Petite furrows her brows, genuinely perplexed. Then she starts to giggle.

Eve forgets her self-pity almost instantly. "What's so funny?" Now she's ticked off. And confused. "I don't laugh whenever you pour your heart out to me."

"Oh, Eve!" says Ma Petite. She tries to suppress a snort, but fails. "You are so stupid!"

"What?!"

"Any man who wouldn't take you for his wife is a fool," she says, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You could have any man you want!"

Eve blushes. "You are so full of it, missy."

"Full of truth?"

"Ugggh, never mind," sighs Eve.

"I'm being sincere," says Ma Petite. "You have it all! The hair. The pretty features." An impish look comes over her face. "The body."

Eve blinks hard. "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"What if I am?"

"Well, then I'd think you were a regular madwoman."

"Whatever you say." Ma Petite rolls her eyes in mock annoyance.

Eve's lips curl up in a bashful smirk. That was Petite's talent- making people smile. And if the little woman did have a crush on her? It certainly wouldn't do Eve's ego any harm. She looks back into the mirror and poises the red lipstick at the bow of her lips.

"That color is still hideous, Eve."


End file.
